Flora
by NightHowl462
Summary: A girl with the power to control plants wants more than a simple life. She runs away from home, seeking adventure, finding herself in a bigger situation than she wanted. BBxOC
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew steadily through my hair as I breathed in the soft smell of flowers. Nothing ever smelled this amazing before. My mother stood beside me, her hand on my shoulder. "How do you like it?" She asked.

I looked up to her, my green eyes wide and black hair swinging slightly. "Oh, it's a great smell." I responded, smiling. Standing up straight, I looked at my beautiful mother with her green eyes shining brightly. She looked just like me; Black, wavy hair that went down to our lower backs, dark green eyes, light brown skin and a very thin and short. I was only 4'11 and my mom was only 5'3.

We both turned and started back to our house. We had visited the greenhouse today because I wanted to practice my powers. Yes, I said powers. I have the ability to control plants. It's quite fun actually. When a plant is dying, I heal it.

"Mom," I started. I really wanted to tell her something important. She looked at me with the corner of her eye. I took a deep breath and said, "I want to go and try out for something."

She looked happy and asked, "You mean a play?"

"No." I knew this would be hard. She doesn't really like that I have superpowers. "I want to try out for the Titans…"

She stopped walking and turned to me. "The _Teen_ Titans?" I nodded and watched her for an answer. "Francesca, you know how I feel about that. It's dangerous."

"Yes, but mom, I'm unique. I'm strong! I can do it!" I explained to her.

"Francesca de Viergo a Pertadiogarme!" My mother called me by my real name, Francesca de Viergo a Pertadiogarme when she was really mad. I just looked at her with a nervous look. She calmed down slightly. But, her voice still had a tense feel to it. "Dear... Let's talk about this over some pizza." She drove me to the pizza place and we sat down and ordered.

She started the conversation. "Honey, why do you feel so obligated to try out for the Titans?"

"I feel like I should do something good with my powers..." I explained. She looked unimpressed. "I feel like I really could do good with them and I want to. I love it, mom... What do you say?"

My mother sighed and shook her head. "Honey, you have a disease. I don't think anyone else can take care of you like me. By the way, you need to take your pills... But the answer is no," She answered. She started to get up to get the pizza from the man.

"MOM!" I called after her. This was the first time that I had ever felt the need to get up and leave. My mother and I had a great relationship and we loved each other a lot. I knew she wanted what was best for me, but I could do it. So what if I had a disease? It wasn't that bad. I only have to take pills to keep my chlorophyll in check. Yeah, my blood has plants cells in it, too. Hence, my body contains chlorophyll. Since my blood is 56 percent chlorophyll, I have a strange connection with plants. I don't know how it works, but the doctor says I really should keep my chlorophyll from become too much for my body.

My mom came back to the table and placed my slice in front of me. "Francesca…" She started. I looked up, cheese dripping off my mouth from the pizza. "I feel bad that I'm saying no… but you know how serious your condition is. No other doctor in the United States of America understands or even knows about your condition. Dr. Stuart is the only one. And if your chlorophyll becomes high enough.. you could die, honey. I just don't want you to go through that…"

Sometimes my mother was a little too protective. She always brings up the fact that I could die at the blink of an eye. It isn't entirely true though. I could really only fall into a coma. Then die. You see, I got this disease because when I was three, I fell into a landfill. There were some really dangerous chemicals in there. The one that I just happened to think was pudding was actually a plant food that was used to boost up chlorophyll levels. Five days after swallowing that, I started to have strange symptoms. I moved a flower by myself, I would stare at trees and plants too much. I would talk to my plants in the house. And lastly, my mother found myself in the forest a lot, moving trees with my mind. So, it all came kind of oddly.

When we returned to the house, I went upstairs and sat on my bed. I played with the rose next to my bed, making it grow high and then making it stoop lower and lower until it was weeping. A sigh escaped my lips as I looked at the picture of my full family. My father and mother were smiling wide and I was sitting on their knees, sipping hot cocoa. My father was my idol. But, he died because of a serious car accident.

I miss him a lot. "I know you always want me to follow my dreams, daddy," I said to the picture. I stood up confidently, holding the picture to my heart. "And this time, I will."

I only packed the necessities. Like, my toothbrush, toothpaste, a hairbrush, deodorant, iPod, enough money for myself to pay for several different buses to get to Jump City and the picture of my family.

The trip was long. It was about five days to get to Jump City from my boring little town of Greenbrier. I knew that the Titans were holding auditions for a new member because crime rates these days were high and they really wanted to see some people. This was the beginning of a real adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

The second I got there, I saw the giant tower. It was shaped like a T. I smiled the largest smile ever and giggled. A few people were staring at me like I was nuts in my clothes. What was wrong with them? I was wearing a green tank top that stopped at my stomach over a black long sleeved shirt. I had black combat boots and a green mini skirt to top it off. This was always the outfit I wanted to wear if I ever became a worldwide superhero.

I saw that there was a line of many teens waiting to be interviewed. One of the Titans, a girl with red hair, would fly down and escort those who couldn't fly themselves. Seeing that there were some lily pads and seaweed, I would be fine on my own.

I waited on the long line forever. It was already dark and I was the last one. The red head flew up to me and asked, "Hello, my name is Starfire! Do you require any help?"

I smirked, "Nope, thanks, Starfire." She smiled and watched me. I raised a hand and the seaweed and lily pads and all the trees grew tall and formed a bridge for me to walk across to the island.

Starfire was friendly. She asked, "So, what is your name, your favorite color and why do you wish to be a Titan?"

"I'm Flora," I started. If I ever became a superhero, that's what my name would be. Flora comes from the Spanish word, Floor, meaning flower. "My favorite color is green and I want to be a Titan because I feel that I can do a lot of good with my powers."

"That is wonderful. If your favorite color is green, you will be most fond of Friend Beast Boy." Starfire escorted me to the door and told me to enter.

Inside, I saw four other teens waiting. Smiling, I heard Starfire shut the door behind her as she entered. They all looked so bored. One was a man that was half mechanical and reading a magazine. Another guy had a mask on and a very goofy outfit. He was doodling on a pad. There was a girl who looked dead. She had purple hair, a gem on her forehead and very pale skin. In her hands was a large book. The last Titan was green. He had green hair and green eyes to match. He was looking up and tracing something on the ceiling. Seeing that he was completely green, I was guessing he was Beast Boy.

"Friends," Starfire started. "We have another guest."

They all looked at me and sat straight in their chairs. Starfire took the spare seat next to the masked boy. "Hi…" I started. They all just stared. "I'm Flora. I am fifteen years old and from Greenbrier Town. Um…? I can control plants?"

They looked kind of impressed. The masked guy stood. I was guessing he was the leader. "Well, I just have to ask you a few questions." I nodded. "Have you ever been arrested?"

"No!" I was surprised. Me? Arrested? Impossible!

He smiled, "It's just something I have to ask." He moved on. "Okay, have you ever heard of Slade?"

I just stared at him, my eyes showing confusion. "Guess not." He wrote something down on his pad. "And how did you get your powers?"

That question, I found, to be rather personal. I thought about it for a second and then looked away. "I don't want to talk about it." The masked guy didn't seem to care too much.

"I have to know. You didn't inject anything into yourself on purpose, right? Because if you did..." He let the statement hang.

Not looking at him, I answered quietly. "No, I have never injected anything into me. I hate needles. And that's kind of a personal subject. I really don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," The masked guy said. "We are going to have to see what you can do. Come on to the obstacle course." I followed him and the team out the door to a very large obstacle course. I saw a lot of trees and plants everywhere. But, one section was plant less. I watched them walk to a timer and I took my place in the beginning of the obstacle course.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright!" The mechanical man started, "Let's see how fast you can beat these obstacles! Three. Two. One, GO!" I started toward the course. A large gaping hole appeared out of nowhere and I fell in. I spotted a tree near the hole and made it grow toward me. Grabbing onto the branches, I flipped up and landed on the other side of the gap. Smiling, I heard something shoot. I gasped as lasers were shot at me.

I raised my hands and weeds from the ground appeared and curled around the lasers, ripping them from the ground. I ran past them unharmed. Walls appeared in front of me, leaving me no time to do anything. I screamed and almost hit the wall when I realized a tree had appeared underneath me as a ramp. I ran up and jumped over each of the walls.

I spotted the finish line when one of the titans appeared out of nowhere. I gasped. It was the Goth girl. She yelled, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A boulder was thrown at me. I dodged it and jumped up, kicking her in the stomach. Realizing I was in the section without plants, I was nervous.

My hands shook as I tried my best to summon as many plants underneath the sandy, barren earth. Finally, tons of huge vines exploded out of the rock and I wrapped Raven with them, leaving her in a cocoon of green vines.

Before she could get out, I ran to the finish line and cheered. "Yes! I did it!"

The Titans all came over and congratulated me. "Wonderful job, Flora!" Starfire smiled and hugged me.

The masked guy looked at me and wrote something down. "Um, so do I know if I got in?"

They all looked at me and smiled. "Well," The mechanical guy started, "You did much better than anyone else we've ever seen."

"And you are the last person to enter." Starfire added.

"And everyone else sucked," The green guy said, not looking at me.

The Goth managed to get loose of my bonds and walked up to the group. "You were fantastic," She complimented.

The masked guy smiled and said, "Welcome to the team, Flora."

My eyes went wide and I punched the air. "Whoo! I did it! I made the Teen Titans! Whoo!" I jumped up and down. Vines took my hands that were in the air and rose me up. They let me go and I flipped in the air, landing perfectly on the ground. All those years of gymnastics really helped.

"So," The Goth girl started, "Do you know who we are?" I stopped dancing my victory dance and shook my head.

I shrugged, "Well, not by individual names."

"Oh. I'm Raven."

The mechanical guy smiled and said, "I'm Cyborg."

"Robin," The masked guy said.

Starfire smiled and added, "You know me already."

The green guy with the pointy ears eyed me and said, "Beast Boy." I raised an eyebrow and the face he made at me. What did he have against me?

Later that day, we all sat down at the common room couch. I asked politely, "So… Where do I sleep?"

Cyborg shrugged and said, "Until we have a room for you, you are going to have to sleep in the guest room."

I nodded and Starfire suddenly smiled and said, "Oh! I have the idea! Please, friend Flora, do you wish to attend a movie with me?"

Nodding I stood and said, "Oh! There's this new movie called Scary Mary! I've been DYING to see it! Ha-Ha, get it, Dying to see it? And Scary Mary is a murder movie…"

"I'd hate to say it," Raven started, "But, your jokes may just be as bad as Beast Boy's." Everyone laughed except me and Beast Boy.

I smiled and decided it would be a good time to try and be friendly to Beast Boy. "That's fine! I guess. We'll just make a bad jokes club. How 'bout it Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy shrugged. I was suddenly deflated. He didn't like me at all. How was I supposed to live with him if he hated me? I cleared my throat. As if sensing my nervousness, Starfire stood and dragged me out of the room saying, "Let us go and see this Scary Mary!"

Starfire and I both went to the movie theater and bought two tickets. "So," I started, "What do you want?"

"Um… I do not know," Starfire looked at the millions of candies on display.

I pointed to Raisinets. "How about those?" Starfire asked for two packs. We both opened them after paying and tossed one into our mouths.

"MMMM!" Starfire smiled, "They are tasty!"

I laughed, "Yeah, I know!" We ran into the movie and chose seats in the back. The movie started. Apparently, Starfire has never seen a single scary movie other than Wicked Scary, because she clutched onto my arm, squashing it with her alien strength.

We both screamed and hugged each other when Bloody Mary ate a little girl who looked like Raven. "Oh my god!" I whispered. We both turned back to the screen to see the credits.

Running home, we both ran to the couch and huddled up. "Never again!"

Starfire nodded and I decided, "I'm going to put on something that'll make us a little less scared." I turned on the television and turned on The Backyardigans. We both laughed and giggled at the little songs that came on.

When the episode ended, we both went to sleep. On my way to bed, I passed the bathroom. Entering it, I looked into the mirror and wondered if Bloody Mary actually worked. I said quietly, "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary…"

Nothing happened. I shrugged and turned to go to bed. I plopped down on my bed and heard something next to me. I gasped and sat up. There was nobody but me. Closing my eyes, I tried to sleep again. I felt something tap my shoulder. I sat up and saw something. It was a woman that had blood everywhere. I screamed a blood curdling scream.

Starfire and Raven opened my door and barged in. I was on the floor, looking at my wall. Raven walked up to me and shook me. Starfire walked to the wall I was staring at and gasped. "Raven…" Raven turned and gasped as well.

On my wall written in blood, were the words… Mary is back. I was shaking and curled up in a fetal position. Raven's eyes widened and she looked back at me. "Flora?" I looked up at her and started to cry.

"I'm going to die," I said. Tears escaped my eyes. The boys ran in and saw my wall. They all gasped and looked at me with concern.

I stood and ran out of the room. I couldn't handle this. I ran down the hallway and into the commonroom. When I entered, I heard a voice. "Flora…." It called me. "Flora come to me."

I looked around and tried to find what was making that noise. The woman who was in my room appeared in front of me. I screamed and summoned the trees and plants in the commonroom to attack her. But, they all flew right through her.

She was a ghost. The woman smirked and started to float toward me. "Get away from her!" I heard Cyborg yell.

I turned and saw my new friends appear at the door. I ran to join them and the ghost smiled. "Let's play a game… Loser get's their heads cut off." I gasped. We all charged at her and tried to attack her. The only one who could get to her was Raven, but all of a sudden, her powers started to fail.

The ghost charged at her. I threw my hand out and grabbed the ghost. I gasped. How could I touch her? She's a ghost! The ghost glared at me. I gasped as I was dragged down into the basement.

"Who are you!?" I yelled.

She smiled, "Your worst nightmare. I am Scary Mary!"

I gasped, the words I chanted in the mirror worked. I remembered what happened in the movie. I closed my eyes and yelled, "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, no longer haunt our halls!" The ghost started to disappear. She screamed. I finished the saying. "God protect this tower with all your might and will! Send us an angel from above and protect us from Bloody Mary!"

Bloody Mary disappeared fully and I fell to the floor. My first night here and I already almost destroyed the tower. I was shaking with fright as tears escaped my green eyes. That was horrible.

After a few minutes, the others found me in the basement, in a ball, almost hyperventilating. Starfire kneeled next to me and said, "I do not think that scary movies are best for us anymore." I nodded and she helped me up.

She placed a hand on my shoulder and we both smiled at each other. We went upstairs and I was hugged by Cyborg and Robin. Raven hugged me slightly. I looked at Beast Boy, who eyed me. I looked down and turned to go to my room. "It's late," I whispered, "We should sleep…"

On my way to my room I heard Raven say, "What's your problem Beast Boy!?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**GENERAL POV**_

Raven smacked Beast Boy. Beast Boy frowned and stared at her. "What's your problem Beast Boy!?"

"Yes, you have only been the rude to friend Flora since she came here. Do you not like her?" Starfire asked.

Beast Boy sighed and shrugged. Cyborg and Robin looked at each other and then back at Beast Boy. "I just… I don't want to be friends with another stranger again. Who knows if she's Slade's apprentice?" Robin looked shocked.

Robin yelled, "How could you think something like that?"

"Yo, B. Flora looks like a normal girl." Cyborg explained.

"So did Terra!" Beast Boy yelled. He ran to his room.

Before entering his room he heard a low whisper. "Who's Terra?" He turned to see Flora. She was crying. Beast Boy looked away and entered his room. Flora turned and entered her room.

Beast Boy sat on his bed and took out a pad and pencil. He slowly drew a rough picture of Flora. He made her in a little bit of a different outfit though. He didn't know why, but he felt weird around Flora. Just like the way he felt around Terra. When he was done with his picture, he ripped it out and placed it on his desk.

He smiled at the picture and then plopped down on his bed. Maybe he'd give her a try. In Flora's room, it was a little different, she was on her bed, in a ball, crying. Why did he hate her so much? Who was Terra and what was so important about her?

She shook her head, took her pills and then fell asleep.

The next morning, the sun shined through the window and Flora woke up. She checked the clock in the room and hopped out of bed. Walking into the commonroom, Flora greeted with a smile, "Good morning everyone!"

Starfire and Raven were sitting on the couch talking. Cyborg was at the stove cooking breakfast and Robin was reading a newspaper. They all turned and smiled at her. "What are you cooking?"

"Bacon, eggs and pancakes!" Cyborg flipped a pancake. Flora smiled and then heard the commonroom doors open. Turning, she saw Beast Boy walking toward her. Flora turned back to Cyborg, who was also watching Beast Boy with a weird look.

Beast Boy stopped next to her and she didn't look at him. "Um, hi," Flora heard him say. She looked at him and their eyes locked. They both looked away quickly and blushed.

Flora turned and went to sit with the girls on the couch. Raven asked, "What was that?"

Flora looked up and saw both her friends looking at her with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Starfire rolled her eyes and dragged the two girls out, giggling. When they left the room, Starfire said, "You and friend Beast Boy shared the 'moment'," Flora raised an eyebrow and looked at Raven.

Raven started to explain what they saw. "Well, what we saw was that you and Beast Boy blushed after looking at each other. But, you guys absolutely hated each other last night. Anything you want to talk about?"

Flora looked away and shook her head. Then, seeing that her friends didn't believe her, she went on and said, "I just don't get it. One day Beast Boy hates my guts and won't even speak to me and now he actually says hi to me. And, who is this Terra?"

Starfire and Raven both had sad faces on when Flora mention Terra. Raven looked up at Flora and started to answer, "Well, I don't understand Beast Boy's faze, but Terra was-," The alarm went off before anyone could say anything else.

The three girls ran back into the commonroom and watched as Robin checked the criminal computer. "It's a new villain…" He told them. "I don't know anything about her, except that she's kidnapped the mayor!" Flora gasped and he turned and yelled, "To the mayor's house, Titan's move out!"

They all left the tower and dashed to the mayor's mansion. They ran in and found the Mayor being held up in a cocoon of ice. Next to him was a very creepy girl who looked to be about 17. She had white hair and crystal blue eyes. Her skin was dark brown and she was saying something to the mayor. "Hey," Robin called. "I'm sure you wouldn't have a problem with this… freeze!"

"Oh," She smiled at the teens and raised an eyebrow, "You must be the Teen Titans. Nice to meet you," She put out a hand that nobody took. When she backed away, she added, "I am Glacia."

"Well, Glacia," Cyborg yelled.

Beast Boy cut in, "Prepare to be melted!"

"Titans," Robin yelled, "GO!"

The team all charged at Glacia. Starfire flew up and tossed starbolts at her. Raven chanted her magic words and pelted her with a bunch of furniture. Glacia froze the chairs and desks in the air and left them toppling to the floor. Raven turned and tried to find something bigger. Starfire shot her eyebeams at Glacia. Glacia got hit and then jumped up and kicked Starfire in the stomach, sending her to the ground.

Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl and picked up Glacia. He flew with her in his claws and dropped her. Robin punched her in the side and then back hand sprang away. Sending flying disks, they all exploded near Glacia. Glacia sent a beam of ice at Robin, who froze immediately.

Suddenly, a table came flying at Glacia, who dodged it and sent a beam of ice at Starfire. Cyborg started his cannon and shot his best at Glacia. It hit her, but she didn't get hurt that badly. Standing up, she started to put out her hand and send a beam at Cyborg. But, a vine caught her arm and dragged her out the window.

Flora summoned a tree to tie her up and Glacia struggled to get loose. She froze the vines and then broke free. Flora swung her arm back and hit Glacia directly in the jaw. "You little!"

Raven had flown up and placed handcuffs on Glacia. Glacia screamed and yelled, "You're going to be sorry, little flower girl!" Raven pushed Glacia to the cop cars and Flora helped thaw out the rest of the team.

Beast Boy and Flora both were the last to leave the mansion. Flora tripped accidentally and Beast Boy caught her. Standing up straight, Flora looked away from Beast Boy. "Thanks…" She murmured.

Before Flora left, Beast Boy grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. "Look," He started, "I'm really sorry about how I treated you when you first joined the team."

"That's nice," Flora stated before turning again. Beast Boy only ran in front of her.

He suggested, "Anything I can do to make you forgive me?" Flora shrugged and kept walking, leaving a much deflated Beast Boy, staring at the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

"He wants me to forgive him?" Flora asked herself once she got back to the safety of her room. Little did she know that there was a green fly on the wall; watching her every move. Flora sighed and plopped down on her bed. Taking out a notebook, she opened it and started to write down something.

Trying to get a better look, Beast Boy flew next to her and accidentally buzzed in her ear. Flora jumped up and yelped, swinging her book around. "Bee!" she tried to smack Beast Boy. Not knowing it was him, she ran to get her bug spray.

As she was about to spray it, Beast Boy transformed back to his human self and yelled, "No! It's me! Stop!" Flora dropped the bottle and her eyes went wide.

"Beast Boy! Wait… Beast Boy??" She crossed her arms and eyed him angrily. "Beast Boy…"

He smiled shyly and looked at her with his hands behind his back.

"What are you doing here? I never gave you permission to enter my room!" Flora accused, "You were spying on me!"

Beast Boy looked down and listened to what Flora had to say. "You know what?? I had put up with your nonsense for two days now. I don't understand. One day you hate me and then you say hi to me and now your stalking me! What is wrong with you? And, seriously, who is Terra and why is she so important to you??" Flora paced around the room during her speech.

Now it was Beast Boy's turn, "Okay, I'll explain." He whispered, "Terra was my ex girlfriend. She was taken by an evil man named Slade. She turned against the team and tried to kill us. I loved her a lot and she just betrayed us like," he snapped, "The reason that I was ignoring you was because you and Terra both have something a lot alike. A, you both love the nature around you. B, you both came from really far away and we know nothing about you… and C, you're both irrevocably beautiful."

Flora was about to yell back but she stopped after she thought about what the man in front of her just said. "Y-you think I'm beautiful?" Flora stuttered. She had never thought she was beautiful at all, just okay.

Beast Boy looked up at her and nodded. When their eyes locked, they both smiled. "I feel very sorry about Terra, Beast Boy," Flora added in a low voice.

The changeling nodded and walked a little closer to Flora. Flora came a bit closer too and they took each other's hands. Their faces were inches apart when-

"Yo!" The two teens jumped and fell to the floor. Cyborg lifted them up and said, "Your room is done! I think that you'll really like it." Cyborg led the two to Flora's new room.

When he opened the door and led Flora inside, she gasped with happiness. There were a million different plants and flowers in her room and her wallpaper was a long valley with trees during the fall. Her bed was in the left back corner of the room. It was circular and had a green pillow and green blankets. She had a computer desk with a computer already hooked up next to her bed and a wardrobe for her clothes across from that. In the center of the room was a large tree trunk that looked as if it went through three floors of the tower.

Flora smiled her biggest smile and hugged Cyborg, "Oh, it's great!"

"I didn't decorate it, I only bought the bed and put in the big tree," Cyborg admitted. "Beast Boy did the design and the plants."

Flora turned to Beast Boy and smiled at him. He smiled back. "Looks like you two finally are getting along," Robin had entered the room with Starfire and Raven.

"Yeah, I guess so," Flora crossed her arms and giggled. "Now, who's hungry? I could really use some pizza right now." Everyone agreed and piled out the door. Beast Boy was the last person before Flora.

Flora took Beast Boy's hand and turned him around, planting a small kiss on his cheek. Then, she ran outside to meet the rest of the group.

Beast Boy blushed and then sighed, holding his cheek. He couldn't help himself, but he was falling in love all over again. The team went to the pizza place and sat down. "Friend Raven!" Starfire started a conversation,

Beast Boy just watched Flora as she sipped her Sprite and talked with Robin. Cyborg nudged Beast Boy and whispered, "Yo, B, what are you starin' at?"

Beast Boy was forced out of his reverie and turned to his metal friend. Cyborg placed a hand on Beast Boy's head to check his temperature. Beast Boy smacked Cyborg's hand away and laughed, "Nothing, just waiting for the-,"

A pizza pie was placed in front of them and Flora smiled and yelled, "Pizza!" It was devoured in moments until there was one lonely piece left. "Uh oh…" Flora watched her friends as they eyed the slice.

Cyborg's eyes were wide and he looked from Robin to Starfire to Beast Boy. Beast Boy was sitting there, hands inching toward the piece. Starfire's eyes were sparking and Robin was staring at Flora. Flora stared at Raven who was looking at the lonely slice to Cyborg to Robin.

Robin stood, "Okay, let's try to settle this peaceful-," Without letting him finish, the five other teens charged at the slice. Flora poked her head out and smirked. Raising her hand, the piece of pizza hung from her fingers.

"Got it!" Flora yelled. Her friends all sat up and watched her. "But, I think I'll give it to Robin, because he was a good little boy and didn't charge for it." She handed it to him.

Robin took a bite and smiled. "Success." Then, a dagger was thrown in his direction. The dagger plunged into the slice and sent it off the table. The teens looked up to see something very bad.

There he was, just sitting there. Robin's eyes narrowed. He whispered, "Slade…" Starfire placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Hello, Titans. I see that you have a new comrade," Slade stood up. He walked to Flora. Flora got up and eyed the man. Slade circled around her, as if studying her.

Starfire yelled, "Get away from our friend!"

Flora backed away, "Who are you?"

"Slade," Robin said louder. "What do you want?"

Slade shrugged. He said in his evil voice, "I just wanted to play, little birdie. Come on, Titans; show me what you've got."

The six teens started to charge at Slade. Slade didn't pay mind to the other five titans. He flipped over and grabbed Flora by her shirt, lifting her up. "Flora! No!" Beast Boy yelled. Slade jumped off the building and ran off with Flora in his hands.

"Let me go!" Flora struggled. Slade had her in a tight neck lock in the middle of the woods. "Get off me!" Flora elbowed the man. He let go for a moment and Flora turned to stare at him.

Slade took out a katana and charged at Flora. Flora gasped and summoned the trees around her. Her hands flailed around as vines and trees attacked Slade. A tree wrapped around him and vines tied him up. Flora smirked and cracked her knuckles. "So much for that. Huh, Slade?"

Slade growled angrily and ripped off the trees. He ran toward Flora, his katana nowhere in sight. Flora flipped up and kicked him in the jaw. Slade doubled over, but stood up and backhand sprang to Flora. When he reached her, he turned to face her and jumped up, delivering a kick to her chest. Flora fell to the floor with a crash. "What do you want from me?" She managed to choke out, her chest hurting her more and more with each breath. She tried to prop herself up with her arm, but it hurt too much.

His hands glowing red, he walked up to her, "Just your powers." Flora screamed. Slade's hands came closer and closer to her. Suddenly, a green figure flew past her, knocking Slade out of the way.

"Friend Flora!" Starfire's voice filled her head. Flora was picked up by her and placed on a bed of grass. Raven came into view next. She was examining Flora.

From a distance, Flora heard Beast Boy beating up Slade. "Take that! Never touch her again! She won't fall for it like Terra did!" Flora closed her eyes and listened to his voice.

Raven's voice then captivated her. "She broke a few ribs. And her arm is fractured. But, I think I can heal it enough that it will only be a sprain and a few cracked ribs."

She heard Robin yell, "That's it Slade, you are under arrest!" She heard Cyborg's cannon blast. The cool summer air caressed her cheeks as she felt Raven's hands on her chest and arms, healing them.

Flora felt pain in her chest and cringed. Tears escaped her eyes and she opened them, to see Beast Boy transform into something. It was a large, scary beast. "Beast Boy…" Flora whispered before falling unconscious from lack of air.


	6. Chapter 6

Beeps could be heard near Flora's ear. Something was pricking her right arm and she didn't like it. Opening her green eyes, Flora saw Cyborg working. He was studying the screen that showed her heart rate and everything. Flora cleared her throat and managed to ask, "How long?"

Cyborg turned to her quickly with a frightened look. Realizing it was only Flora, he sighed. "Thankfully, you've only been out for a few hours. You really took a beating out there. You broke a few ribs and your arm was fractured. Raven healed it as much as she could. But, your arm and ribs still need some rest."

Flora sat up and yawned. Then, she clutched her head and said, "Ah! Bad idea…" She plopped down onto the soft pillow. She whined slightly, "Ugghhh… my head hurts so much…" Then, Flora closed her eyes again.

She heard Cyborg's voice say, "Yeah, you bumped your head too. But, don't worry, the headache should calm down. Take these." He handed her some pills.

Flora took them and then closed her eyes again. "I should tell the others that you're awake." Then, he picked up the phone and talked into it, his voice echoing through the tower. "Yo, Flora's awake."

Flora lay there as her friends shuffled into the room. Raven was the first one to speak. "You really took a hard one out there."

"Yeah," Robin added. "Are you okay?"

Starfire took out something from behind her back. It was a stuffed daisy. "Friend Flora, on the celebration of your health, I have ventured to the mall of shopping and purchased a stuffed daisy for you. I know that you enjoy the nature."

Flora smiled and took the present. "Thanks so much, Star." She continued, "I'm okay, by the way. My head hurts, but it'll be fine. Thanks a lot for healing me Raven."

Beast Boy smiled and said, "I also got something that will make you feel better." He took out a sharpie from his pocket.

"A pen?" Flora asked. Robin and Raven both sighed.

Robin whispered, "Only Beast Boy…"

"Yeah! So we can sign your cast!" Beast Boy smiled.

Flora was truly thankful. He thought about her. That's all that mattered. "That's a really great idea, Beast Boy. Here, sign away." She put out her casted arm.

Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg and Robin all signed her arm. "Well, it's late, we should all really get to bed now." Cyborg said, yawning. "Flora, you're gonna have to stay here for tonight, because I want to be able to monitor you tomorrow."

"Alright. 'Night guys," Flora smiled. Her friends left the room. Flora took one last look at her messages.

Friend Flora,

I wish to you the fast healing. I hope you enjoy the flower and feel better! Maybe, we you are well we may travel to the mall of shopping together and buy clothes. Raven does not want to come, but maybe we can persuade her. I am truly sorry for your injury and hope that it does not affect your sleep.

Glorkishnob (love),

Starfire

Flora,

Good luck getting better. I can't wait to play videogames with ya. Oh and by the way, BB and u should really get to know each other better. Could be the key to a great friendship.

~Cyborg

Flora

Feel better. Don't worry, Slade isn't going to get away with this one. Hope you get better soon because we really like having you on the team.

From,

Robin

Flora,

I hope you get better soon so that we can spar together. I put some books on your nightstand. I thought you would like them.

Best wishes,

Raven

Flora,

I really hope you get better. I'm glad that we're friends now and I can't wait to spend more time with you. I was thinking about getting you a stuffed animal, but Starfire beat me to it. So, that's out of the question. I'll always think of you.

Feel Better,

Beast Boy

Flora smiled at Beast Boy's message. Then, she took one of Raven's books and started to read it. It was called NightHowl. It was about two sorcerers who meet each other after being imprisoned by a dark witch. At first, they really hate each other. That's really all Flora got up to before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Flora woke up to the smell of cinnamon. Cyborg was definitely making waffles. Flora saw Robin next to her bed, taking her IV out. "Thanks, that thing is so annoying." Flora said.

Robin, not realizing that she was awake, jumped. "Oh," he sighed, "That scared me. How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good, thanks," Flora responded. After the IV was out, Flora got up and stretched her good arm. The other arm was in a cast up to her bicep, so she couldn't straighten it.

In the commonroom, Cyborg was indeed making waffles. Sniffing the sweet cinnamon, Starfire flew next to him and then smiled. "I do enjoy the waffles, friend Cyborg! Raven," Starfire turned to Raven, who was sitting on the couch, reading. "Friend Cyborg is making waffles! Do you wish to partake in the activity of watching?"

"I'm kind of reading here, Starfire," Raven blankly pointed out. Starfire left her to read and watched Cyborg cook with great interest. When Flora and Robin walked in, Starfire ran up to Flora and attempted to hug her.

Flora, knowing that Starfire had alien strength, put up her good arm in defense and put up her leg. She made a kung fu sound and Robin stopped Starfire. "Friend, forgive me, I have forgotten the stage of your ribs."

Smiling, Flora said, "It's okay, Starfire."

"But, please, what was the sound you have produced?" Starfire asked. She was unaware that Flora was just making a joke with her kung fu sound. Flora looked at Robin and they both laughed.

Robin explained, "She was making a joke. She was imitating a kung fu fighter." Flora giggled and went to Cyborg. He had placed the waffles on a platter and was about to place them on the table.

Grabbing a waffle, she took a seat next to Raven. "Thanks for that book, Raven. It's fantastic so far."

"Which one did you choose to read?" Raven asked, putting away her book.

"Prisoner Partnership," Flora answered. Raven nodded.

She smiled slightly, "I knew you'd like that one. It could help with your and Beast Boy's relationship."

Flora raised an eyebrow, "Wait, what's that supposed to mean?"

Before Raven could answer, Beast Boy had run in. He saw Flora's waffle. Turning into a green dog, he snatched the waffle and walked away with it. "Beast Boy! That's mine!"

Transforming back into his human self, he took the waffle out of his mouth. "Do you really want it now?" He took a bite. Flora, a little annoyed, got up and grabbed the waffle out of his hand. She took a bite and smirked at him. "Wow... I guess you really want it."

Raven was watching the whole display. She knew that Prisoner Partnership ended with the two main characters together as a couple. She hoped that it would happen with Beast Boy and Flora. Flora was the kind of girl that could heal the wounds that Terra caused Beast Boy. So, even though she didn't admit it, Raven was kind of trying to get her two friends together.

The six teens sat at the table and started to eat breakfast. Not only were there waffles, but also eggs, pancakes and cereal. Also, tofu eggs for Beast Boy. "So, I just wanted to discuss something a little important today." Robin began. He took something out of his pocket. It was a flyer.

The flyer had a very long name on it. Robin started to read it. "It says, 'LOST. Francesca de Viergo a Pertadiogarme. 15 years old. Black hair, brown eyes, light brown skin and 4'11''." Beast Boy looked at Flora from the corner of his eye. She matched every description labeled on the flyer. "That's what we're going to do today. Find this Francesca girl and bring her home."

Flora thought to herself, _I am so dead if they find out it's me. She's not supposed to find me! _

"Okay, so I'll go with Starfire and search Uptown and Downtown. Beast Boy, you watch Flora here and Raven and Cyborg, you search the west and east parts of the city. We'll start after breakfast, okay?" Robin directed everyone.

Everyone finished breakfast quickly and started their search. When everyone was gone, Flora took a seat on the couch, attempting not to hyperventilate. "Francesca de Viergo a Pertadiogarme?" Beast Boy asked, reading off the flyer.

Flora turned, hearing her name. "Yes?" realizing it was Beast Boy, she gasped. "How did you know?"

"You match every description... Why'd you run away?" Beast Boy asked.

Beast Boy took a seat next to her. Flora, a little nervous, started to explain. "My mother never liked my powers. She always said, 'don't use your powers for anything.' I love them. I asked her one day if I could try out for the Titans and she didn't approve. Knowing that I could take care of myself, I ran away to find you guys. And here I am now...."

Beast Boy listened to her story, still standing on the other side of the room. "But, Francesca-,"

"It's Flora now, Beast Boy. Just Flora," Flora cut in.

Beast Boy continued, "Flora, why did you run? Why not tell her before leaving?"

Standing up, Flora felt her eyes tear up. "Because she never cared! Sure she cares about my safety and health and my stupid disease! But, she doesn't care what I feel! She doesn't want to know what I want to do with my life... If only she could see me now, and how happy I am with you guys."

Beast Boy ran over and looked her in the eyes, "You have a disease??"

"It's called Hyperflorianosis. (Made up disease people! Don't sue me for lying about a disease!) I have to take pills because there's chlorophyll in my veins. I have plants cells and animal cells... That's what made me this way! That's what made me the way I am. Because of that disease, I have a strange connection with plants that nobody understands. I've been tested on since I was five. Ever since that stupid daisy moved over two inches because I told it to...." Flora started to cry more. "I-I just wish that my mother could realize that there's more to me than a mutant crippled creep!"

Flora turned away and cried into her hands. "Hey," Beast Boy sat next to her and rubbed her back as she wept. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. I broke her heart, Beast Boy. I broke it into 1,000 million tiny little pieces! And I will never be able to forgive myself for this…" Then, she remembered something. She asked meekly, "What's today?"

Beast Boy answered, "Friday?"

"Oh… no…" Flora stood, wiping away her tears. She ran to her room and looked into her bag for her pills. She was supposed to take them yesterday. But, she was in the med bay and she didn't remember. "Oh no…"

Beast Boy followed her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Flora found her pills and took out one of the light green capsules. She popped it into her mouth and swallowed. "Wow, I was so close to being dead meat…" She said.

Laughing, Beast Boy asked, "Who's gonna yell at you for not taking your vitamins?"

"These aren't my vitamins. They're what keep my chlorophyll in check. And I was serious when I said I was so close to being dead meat… If I didn't remember to take that pill when I did, in," She looked at the clock, "about two hours… I'd be dead meat… literally."

Beast Boy stopped laughing immediately. He scratched the back of his head and looked away, "Oh." Then, getting serious, he looked at her and said, "I didn't know this was so serious. What happens when you run out of them?"

"I have to go home and find my doctor and make him give me a lot more… Or find an amazing doctor here who can make exact replicas of my pills. Or I die." Flora placed her pill canister on her dresser and sighed. Next to the pills was the picture she took from home.

"Who's that?" Beast Boy asked.

Flora smiled, her eyes studying the picture with intensity. "That's my mother and my f-father…" She looked down. "H-he died when I was a baby."

Suddenly, Beast Boy's communicator rang loudly. He answered it and saw Robin's face on the screen. "We couldn't find her. But we found something else… We need you to come down here and help us. It's Glacia. She broke out of jail and she keeps saying that she has something important to one of us. She won't tell us what. But, she's tough, so come here and help."

"Got it, chief," Beast Boy ended the call. He looked at Flora. "I gotta go. Stay here and I'll be back soon."

Flora nodded and watched as Beast Boy jumped out the window, turning into an eagle. With sad eyes, Flora studied the motions of his body. So determined, yet cautious at the same time. "Thanks for listening," Flora whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

On the battlefield, Beast Boy swept down to join his team. They were all standing across from Glacia. Raven was throwing a bunch of cars, Starfire was tossing starbolts, Cyborg was blasting his cannon and Robin was waiting for Beast Boy. "There you are! I need you to turn into something big so you can pin her down long enough to get her handcuffed."

"I'm on it," Beast Boy yelled to him before transforming into a lion and pinning down the girl.

Glacia snarled, "Get off me!!" Prying her hands out from underneath the green lion, she sent an ice beam at him. Beast Boy was flung off and tossed aside. He got up and ran back to her, roaring. Raven flew up and her eyes turned black.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She yelled. A large truck, coated with her dark energy, floated up and was thrown at Glacia.

Beast Boy dodged the truck and Glacia was hit head on. Robin jumped in and grabbed Glacia. Cyborg gabbed the handcuffs and Starfire helped Robin. Raven was still floating up in the air as Beast Boy pinned the girl down again. After they got her handcuffed, Cyborg dragged her to a police car.

"There, now you cannot harm anyone any longer," Starfire smiled. "We are victorious once again!"

Raven, stunned, pointed to the police car. "I don't think so."

Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy all saw Cyborg on the ground, rubbing his head. Glacia was standing on a pillar of ice. "Nice try, Tiny Titans!"

"You will not harm us or innocent citizens any longer!" Starfire yelled.

Glacia smiled and laughed evilly. "Okay," She started to jump away onto several buildings, making her way to Titans Tower. "You never said anything about Flower Girl!!"

Beast Boy gasped as he watched Glacia make her way to the tower. Robin yelled, "Titans Go! Raven, teleport to the tower and make sure that Flora's safe!"

Raven nodded and was sucked up by her black magic. Beast Boy was already off, in cheetah form. He was chasing after the ice queen. Glacia reached the water and formed a bridge of ice to walk across. Beast Boy turned into a shark and plummeted into the water. He crashed through the ice and sent Glacia flying up into the air. Starfire was there to catch her.

Starfire flew towards the city, Glacia in her hands. Glacia kicked Starfire in the stomach and was set free. Glacia created a platform of ice and made her way to the Tower. Robin and Cyborg were in the T-car, on the other side of the Titans Island, driving into the garage. "We have to protect Flora. Cyborg, you go out there and try to help Starfire and Beast Boy, I'll get the tranquilizer gun," Robin ordered.

Cyborg knew that he only used the tranquilizer gun if completely necessary. So, Cyborg ran off to find his friends. He saw Starfire flying towards the tower and Beast Boy swimming in the ocean as a shark. "Yo, Star!" He yelled.

Starfire saw him and pointed to the tower. Glacia was climbing up the side of it, using a grappling hook for a rope. Cyborg gasped as she broke through a window.

"Hello? Flower girl? You in here??" Glacia called. Then, she spotted Flora on the couch. Flora, realizing someone was there, stood and turned quickly.

Flora narrowed her eyes, "What are you doing here, Glacia?" Glacia giggled and walked up to Flora. Her hand grabbed Flora's shirt and lifted her up.

"I just wanted to have some fun!" Glacia threw the girl across the room. "What'd you do to your arm? Did you get in a fighty whitey? Do you need a kissy wissy?"

Flora had enough of the baby talk. She stood up and charged at Glacia, her casted arm behind her. She delivered a strong kick to the woman's side, causing her to tumble back and fall. "Don't ever talk to me like that! You're not my mother!"

"I know," Glacia stood up. "I'm sure you miss her don't you?"

Glacia took out a communicator of her own which showed her mother, tied up and freezing in an ice chamber. "No…" Flora felt tears fall down her face.

While Flora was in shock, Raven had come in and attacked Glacia. She was handcuffed and taken away. Glacia didn't care. She got what she wanted. Revenge.

Flora sat on the couch as Glacia was taken away. She put a hand over her mouth and sobbed. "I'm so sorry, mom…"

Robin had walked in and saw Flora on the couch. "Flora? Are you okay?"

Flora stood and ran up to her leader. She hugged him for comfort. He hesitantly hugged back as she cried. "She's got my mother!"

Robin asked, "What?"

"She's got my mother, Robin!" Flora let go and wiped away her tears. "She's trapped, freezing in a chamber of ice. I-I can't let her get away with this! I never should have left home!"

Robin was confused, "What are you talking about? You ran away from home?"

"Yes!!" Flora exclaimed, her good hand out wide. She didn't realize that the rest of the team had walked in, hearing her scream. "I'm Francesca de Viergo a Pertadiogarme!" She fell to the floor and sobbed in her hands.

Raven walked up to Flora and kneeled beside her. She turned to her friends and they all were in shock. Raven shrugged and looked sadly at the girl. "And your mother is in danger?" Starfire asked.

Flora explained, eyes brimmed with tears, "My mother is with Glacia. She's dying and I need to save her. Please, I need your help, guys. Then, I promise I'll leave and never bother you guys again. I swear."

Cyborg nodded, "We'll help you. But, don't even think about runnin' away when we're done with her. You are a great help to the team." The others nodded with agreement.

Robin then checked his villain scanner. He scanned for Glacia. She was fifty feet underground. "How is that possible?" Beast Boy asked.

"Apparently it's possible," Raven chimed in.

Robin got the coordinates to the location and then said, "We've got the location. Titan's, let's go find Flora's mother."

Flora then frowned, "But I want to fight. What about my arm?"

Raven placed her hands on Flora's arm and healed it the rest of the way. Then, she placed her hands on her back and healed her ribs fully. The cast was torn off by Starfire's super strength. "How come you didn't do that before?" Cyborg asked.

"I didn't have enough energy to. But, it's fine now. You can fight, Flora," Raven assured her. Flora hugged Raven.

Flora whispered, "Thanks, Rae."

When she let go, Raven crossed her arms. She acted as if she were unfazed by the hug, even though she was grateful for it. Rolling her eyes, Raven teased, "It's RaVEN."

Flora smiled slightly and the team ran out to the T-car.


	9. Chapter 9

The car stopped right at the location of the coordinates. "We just have to find a way to get underground," Raven concluded.

"I am supposing that we dig," Starfire responded, "It is the only way to find the-,"

Beast Boy then remembered something, "Terra's volcano."

Everyone turned to him. "That cave that Terra's in. It went underground hundreds of feet. I'm sure that's how Glacia got underground that far."

Robin agreed, "He's right. Good work, Beast Boy. To the cave."

The five teens entered the large cave. While passing the Terra statue, Beast Boy looked at it only for a second. He sure did miss her, but ever since Flora came around, it didn't hurt as much to think about her. Looking away, Beast Boy walked closer to Flora.

Flora noticed this and raised an eyebrow at him. "You okay?"

Beast Boy smiled at her, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Apparently, the two were walking so slow that the rest of their team was way up ahead of them. Beast Boy looked back at the statue again. "So that's Terra..." Flora said. "You still love her don't you?" It was said more like a statement then a question.

"Yes. I do," Beast Boy answered.

Flora sighed. "Yeah, she's pretty. Kind of like I wish I looked."

Beast Boy turned back to Flora, "You look fine, Flora."

"Tell it to my family," Flora murmured.

Flora was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned to meet caring emerald eyes. "No matter what anyone thinks of you, you're still beautiful to me." Upon hearing those words come out of the green man's mouth. Flora hugged him for a moment.

"Thank you," She whispered into his ear.

Then, Robin's voice interrupted, "Guys! Come and help us, here! We found the entrance!" The two let go and ran up to find their friends fighting off four ice robots.

They were completely made out of ice and they just wouldn't melt. It didn't make sense, because they were in a volcano. How did they not melt? Flora summoned vines to wrap around the robots. The robots dodged the vines and jumped up, flipping over and landing calmly on the ground. Raven's powers covered up some rocks and they were tossed at them. The rocks hit the robots, causing them to fall back for a moment.

Robin's bird-a-rang flew through the air to the door behind the robots. It hit the open button and the doors flew open, revealing three other ice robots. Now it was six against seven. Flora jumped up and flipped in the air, kicking one of them in the chest. The robot fell to the floor and shattered into a million little pieces.

Raven and Starfire tossed rocks at the robots, a few were knocked down and shattered as well. But, there were still three left. Beast Boy turned into a ram and barged into an ice robot, knocking it off its feet. It shattered as Cyborg punched another ice robot in the chest, making it shatter. Then, there was one. It looked at them for a second, then exploded on its own. Robin led the team into the next room.

It was a security room. There was a door on the left and it was covered with ice. There, in the middle of the room, stood Glacia. With a flick of her wrist, the titans were all trapped inside a cavern of ice, with no way out. But, only one was free. Flora stood her ground and stared with rage at the ice queen. "Let my mother go," She hissed.

"You really think it's going to be that easy, Flora?" Glacia teased. Flora growled and jumped up in the air, she attempted to punch Glacia in the nose, but Glacia raised her hand, creating a wall of ice. Flora plummeted to the ground and landed on her stomach. "Remember that ice beats the flower."

Glacia laughed manically. Flora spotted a lighter on the counter. She reached for it and grabbed it, putting it in her pocket. "You know, Glacia. Your right, ice does beat flowers… But… not when it gets hot!" Flora turned on the candle lighter, the flame turned bigger and bigger as Flora went closer to Glacia.

Becoming a little nervous, Glacia stepped back a little. "You really are nuts, flower girl," Glacia tried to act brave. Seeing a little pot of gasoline on the ground, Raven used her powers to lift it up and create a circle of gasoline around Glacia. Flora mentally thanked the empath as she lit the gas with the lighter. "YOU LITTLE! GET ME OUT OF THIS FIRE CIRCLE!" Glacia screamed.

Flora said, "One second mom, I'm coming." She melted the ice with the lighter and let her friends out of the ice cell. She opened up the door to the right to find her mother on the ground, freezing.

"Mom…" Flora lifted her mother up and hugged her.

Flora's mother hugged back, "Flora, you are a hero! I'm so proud of you." Flora started to tear a little bit. She led her mother out of the room.

"Mom, this is my team, the teen titans." Flora smiled at her friends. The five teens walked up to the freezing mother.

Raven took off her cloak and covered the woman's shoulders. Hugging the cloak to her body, Flora's mother looked up at the teenagers. "It's so nice to meet you all."

"I'm Raven," Raven said, shaking the mother's hand.

Robin smiled and waved slightly, "I'm Robin."

Cyborg laughed and patted Flora on the shoulder, "I'm Cyborg."

"I am Starfire!" Starfire ran up and hugged the woman, "It is a pleasure to meet you!"

Then, Beast Boy walked up to her and shook her hand, "I'm Beast Boy. And can I just say that your daughter is extremely talented. She's smart and strong and beautiful. Please, let her do what she loves and let her do good. She's great at it." Flora and Beast Boy locked eyes and smiled at each other.

Seeing the interaction between her daughter and the boy in front of her made Flora's mother rethink her decision. "Well, seeing that you have really grown on the team, Francesca. Or, should I say, Flora. There's no way that I can say no." Flora's mother smiled at her beautiful daughter.

Flora and Beast Boy looked at each other with wide eyes. Without thinking, Beast Boy kissed Flora with all the passion he could possibly manage. Flora sank into his kiss and wrapped her slender arms around his neck. When they parted, they saw everyone look at them with smiles.

"Seems like there's another couple in the titans now," Robin smirked at the two. He took Starfire's hand and the seven individuals left the cave, dragging the handcuffed Glacia with them.


End file.
